Albus Potter and the First Year
by NothingBig
Summary: Albus Potter enters Hogwarts, but things are a bit different from when his dad attended. New experiences, teachers and enemies arise for Albus Severus Potter. It's kind of tough for an eleven year-old who has a lot to live up to. (First story! Rated T because there will probably be some strong language in later chapters.


-x-

Nervous about his first year at Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter squirmed in the train's compartment. He was in between his anxious thoughts and occasionally listened to his two cousins and his brother's lighthearted conversation. They were quite a merry sight (excluding Albus), and it was obvious that they were all related. Each had a similar, trademark Weasley nose. Half inherited dark, red hair, while the others' had jet-black strands. From there, however, there were many differences.

James, Albus' older brother, was perfectly average in almost every way. Yet his mischievous personality easily set him apart. Constantly smirking, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

His cousin Rose Weasley, who was Albus' age, was a slightest bit shorter than most girls. Her dark bushy red hair gave depth to her soft features. Her eyes were a warm brown, and it was almost as if one could see the kindness and compassion behind them. Mixed with all that goodness, however, lied a hot streak. Eager to prove that she was easily going to become the brightest witch of her age, just like her mother before her.

Fred Weasley, another cousin, was James' age and rather gawky. He was as fond of pranks as his namesake, so naturally he and the rascally James became best friends.

Albus was the spitting image of his father: untidy black hair, thin face, and his Harry's green, almond-shaped eyes. And he had been thinking of his father for the entirety of the train ride, his father's tender words echoing in his ears.

_"__Albus Severus. You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

Albus knew the point his father was trying to convey was that his family, no matter what house he was sorted into, would accept him. But Albus also knew the truth: His family, immediate and extended, was a Gryffindor family. Their blood ran crimson and gold. So if Albus were to be sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff, he knew that he would be the black sheep of the family. He stared at the English countryside racing past his window and considered which non-Gryffindor house would be best for him to be sorted into, if he couldn't get into Gryffindor. Suddenly, he heard his name mentioned in conversation, followed by the other boys' laughter.

He blushed furiously and demanded, "What's so funny? What happened?" His brother and Fred slowly calmed down as Rose pretended to be very interested in the floor. He looked at her, his face a question mark, trying to figure out what the other two were laughing about. Rose was, after all, on his side as a fellow first-year. That was probably why she didn't laugh. She sighed. "They were just making a joke about how funny it would be if you ended up in Slytherin," she said, with a sympathetic look. "I've begun to ignore them." She spoke the last sentence with a rather snooty confidence that is typically found in smart eleven-year-old girls.

"Oh it'll be much easier to ignore us while you're sitting in the dungeon with the other Slytherins, Rosie," James jeered. He enjoyed taunting those younger than he, and being the oldest of the lot gave him quite a bit of opportunity. Fred was more playful in his teasing, but he roared with laughter. He enjoyed his cousin's humor, ever since they became best friends during their first year at Hogwarts two years ago.

Color rushed to Rose's cheeks as James antagonized her. Both she and Albus had worried about their sorting ever since they had gotten their letters from Hogwarts. James knew this fact, and he exploited their fears quite often for a few laughs. Rose, as flustered as she was, replied hotly as she stood, "It would also be easier to ignore you in a different compartment. Come on, Al."

Albus opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. There was no changing her mind now. He groaned as he gathered his things and followed her. They walked a couple of doors down until they came upon a mostly empty compartment with a lone occupant. A boy about their age and of slight build, with his back to the door and his face to window of the train. He propped his head in his hand. Rose pinched Albus.

"Ow! What?"

"Don't be rude. Instead of staring like we're at the zoo, open the door and ask if we can join him."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because it would be improper for a lady to ask."

"You're not a lady!"

With that, she pinched him again, which effectively settled their argument. Albus stepped in front of her and opened the door a bit. The boy in the compartment turned to face him, his blonde hair falling over his right eye like a white comma, and his piercing gray eyes flashed with surprise. He gestured with his hand to the two seats opposite of him, his eyes calculating, as if he was being tested.

Albus sat, puzzling over the new boy's identity. He hated being recognized by strangers, but this boy seemed familiar. He didn't have to puzzle for long, though, because as soon as Rose entered, she blurted out, "I say, aren't you the Malfoy boy, Scorpius?"

If her bluntness had any effect, it did not show. He nodded, and asked in a surprisingly quiet voice, "I presume you two are the Potter and Weasley children, correct?" They nodded in turn, and Scorpius turned his head to return to his previous activity, that is, staring out of a window. Without looking at either of them, he simply stated, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel much like talking right now. If you could both leave me alone, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Albus felt a flame in the pit of his stomach, which he quickly identified as an unconscious rage. He had heard for many years about the bully and later Death Eater that was Draco Malfoy. Indeed, some of his father's greatest stories were about him besting the lying, cheating, scoundrel that was Scorpius' father. Especially since Harry never spoke of his worst enemy, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy had come to symbolize all that was evil for the Potter boys. And here was his son, sitting right across from him. Instantly, Albus hated him, too. He hated his cold, analytical, judging gray eyes. He hated how slowly he did everything, as if anything could be a trap. He hated the cold, aloof manner with which he did everything. But he hadn't realized how much he hated him until he had learned his last name.

Rose spoke and broke him out of his trance. "We're almost there," she said, standing and grabbing her cloak from her suitcase. She hurried off and the boys changed inside the compartment wordlessly. Once they were done changing, they sat back down. Rose was still out, and Albus took his chance to speak to Scorpius without her trying to shut him up or but in on the conversation.

"Are we going to be enemies, Scorpius?"

The question hung in the air as they stared at each other. Scorpius finally answered.

"Depends on how much we're like our fathers."

-x-


End file.
